The present invention relates to a vehicle for sweeping or other purposes, including a handle for steering that is readily mountable onto a body of the vehicle, and further relates to a method of mounting a handle onto the body of a vehicle used for sweeping or other purposes.
When packaging vehicles, such as sweepers, into boxes for shipment from a manufacturing facility to points of sale, it would be desirable to use the smallest boxes possible. To achieve a high degree of compactness, the handle for a vehicle should be separated from the body of the vehicle. When the vehicle is unpacked by a consumer, it would be desirable for the consumer to be able to easily mount the handle to the vehicle body.